Undertale Chronicles
by flygavioli
Summary: Recueil d'OS avec l'univers d'Undertale pour seul rapport. Je préciserai si l'OS concerne une des trois fins. (couverture de wearepopcandies, sauf si je me suis trompée)


**Hey** **!**

 **Je commence ce recueil d'OS sur l'univers** **d'Undertale** **avec beaucoup de joie ^^**

 **Undertale** **est l'un de mes jeux préférés de par son histoire, ses personnages et son humour absolument merveilleux (sans compter les musiques).**

 **Je pars du principe, dans ce recueil, que tout le monde connais la route neutre et sa fin. Donc si ce n'est pas le cas, dépêchez-vous de finir cette route avant de lire ceci !**

 **Si une des OS concerne l'une des deux autres routes, je le préciserai dès le début.**

 **Bref, bonne lecture.**

Une douce lumière emplissait la salle du trône, éclairant le centre de la pièce tout en laissant les murs dans l'obscurité. Le roi, assit sur son trône, passa une main sur son front. Ses pensées recommençaient à divaguer, et bientôt, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il les essuya d'un geste rageur et reprit contenance. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas pour l'instant.  
Il jeta un regard au trône vide à côté du sien. Toriel n'avait pas voulu venir. Asgore comprenait. Elle était effondrée, et lui aussi. Tous les monstres l'étaient. Mais les souverains particulièrement. Quoi de plus normal, lorsqu'on perd deux fils la même nuit.

Asgore laissa son regard se promener sur la salle. Il fût interrompu dans sa contemplation par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte. Il se leva. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Undyne.  
La femme soldat s'avança fièrement et s'agenouilla devant le roi.

\- Majesté, dit-elle avec respect. Encore mes sincères condoléances.

\- Peu importe, répondit le roi, espérant ne pas aborder plus longtemps ce sujet plus que sensible, nous sommes là pour une affaire urgente. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Alphys.

La scientifique apparut à ce moment-là dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Oh, euh, excusez-moi, M-majesté, je suis en retard... olalah...

Elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre, gênée. Undyne lui jeta un regard qu'elle esquiva en rougissant.  
Asgore sut que l'attention était a lui. Il commença à parler.

\- La loi vient de changer. À partir de maintenant, les humains ne seront plus tolérés dans l'Underground.

\- M-mais, Majesté, ne croyez-vous pas que... ? Se permit de demander Alphys.

\- Silence, l'interrompit Asgore. Les choses se feront comme je l'ai décidé. Aucun humain ne sera plus jamais autorisé à arpenter l'Underground, point.

La scientifique baissa la tête. Le roi, quant-à-lui, se tourna vers Undyne.

\- En tant que capitaine de la Garde Royale, tu seras chargée de capturer tout humain qui serait tombé ici, et de me le ramener. Si jamais tu venais à tomber sur un humain que tu estimerais dangereux pour mon peuple, tue le immédiatement.

\- Tout sera fait comme vous le désirez, Majesté.

Il s'adressa ensuite à Alphys.

\- De ton côté, surveille tout ce que tu pourras surveiller. Installe des caméras et arranges-toi pour retarder le plus possible les humains qui pourraient tomber ici.

Plus il parlait, plus le roi sentait sa haine envers les humains s'attiser. Des larmes menaçaient de lui monter aux yeux, mais il ne pouvait s'afficher de manière aussi faible en public.

Lorsqu'il eût terminé, il renvoya les deux femmes et s'assit à nouveau sur son trône. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur.  
Après quelques instants durant lesquels il avait reprit contenance, le roi soupira :

\- Sans ?

\- Ouaip ?

\- J'ai une faveur à te demander.

Le squelette se détacha du mur contre lequel il était appuyé et sortit de l'ombre, son éternel sourire au visage.

\- J'aimerais que tu ailles t'installer à Snowdin, pour empêcher tout humain de voyager à travers l'Underground.

\- Et Papyrus ?

\- Tu l'emmènes avec toi, bien entendu. Il est encore jeune et a besoin de toi.

Le squelette ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer Asgore, comme s'il attendait que ce dernier dise quelque chose en plus.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que je peux compter sur ta force pour empêcher qu'un humain blesse l'un de mes sujets. C'est pour cette raison que tu es en première ligne.

Sans attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- D'acc, si un humain à le malheur de croiser ma route...

Il ferma les yeux et marqua une pose.

\- Il va passer un sale moment.

Asgore, soulagé de cette réponse, ferma les yeux pour remettre ses idées en place. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le squelette avait disparu.  
Étant donné qu'il n'attendait plus personne, le roi des monstres décida de rentrer chez lui.  
Il traversa le long couloir qui reliait la salle du trône à la petite maison qu'il habitait lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Il grimpa les escaliers jusque dans le couloir central de cette maisonnette, et une odeur de tarte aux escargots lui emplit les narines. C'est avec tristesse qu'il se rendit dans la cuisine, dans laquelle Toriel regardait cuire la tarte.  
Elle se retourna en l'entendant derrière elle.

\- Ah, tu es revenu ?

Il y avait une tristesse dans sa voix qui brisa un peu plus le cœur du roi.

\- J'ai décidé que j'avais vu assez de monde aujourd'hui, alors je suis rentré.

\- Tu devais voir Undyne et Alphys, c'est ça ? De quoi avez- vous parlé ? Demanda-t-elle en sortant la tarte du four.

\- J'ai décidé que plus aucun humain ne serait autorisé dans l'Underground et qu'ils seraient tués sans exception.

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée emplit la pièce. Toriel se retourna lentement.

\- Tu as... quoi ?

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je viens de dire. À partir de maintenant, plus aucun monstre ne sera blessé par un humain. Je prendrai leur âme et je nous ferai sortir de cet endroit.

Le regard que lui lança Toriel était à la fois plein d'horreur et de colère.

\- Tu n'as pas fait ça... ? Comment peux-tu... ?

\- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, déclara Asgore, j'ai sauvé mes sujets.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

\- Les humains sont des êtres cruels qui ne méritent pas de vivre avec nous, répondit Asgore avec colère.

\- C'est faux.

\- Regarde ce qu'il nous est arrivé à cause d'eux ! D'abords il nous enferment ici, ensuite... tu as bien vu ce qu'il est arrivé à Asriel !

\- Tu es vraiment un monstre... lâcha Toriel avec dégoût.

\- Tant mieux, c'est la meilleure des choses que je puisse être.

La reine sortit de la cuisine et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle en sortit quelques secondes plus tard, une valise à la main. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais son mari lui bloqua le passage.

\- Où comptes-tu aller ? Demanda-t-il avec rage.

\- Le plus loin de toi possible.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?!

\- Regarde-toi, Asgore, depuis que nos enfants ont disparu, ta haine envers les humains ne fait que s'accroître. Je ne peux pas supporter que tu tiennes de pareils propos en ma présence.

\- J'ai raison et tu le sais, les humains méritent de mourir pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait !

\- L'UN DE TES FILS ÉTAIT HUMAIN ! Hurla Toriel, les larmes aux yeux.

Asgore ne sut que répondre tant sa chute fut brutale. Sa femme sortit en claquant la porte, le laissant seul avec cette vérité que la colère et la tristesse lui avaient fait oublier.

Durant les heures, les jours, les années qui suivirent, un immense sentiment de culpabilité rongea le roi. Plus d'un humain était tombé dans l'Underground depuis ce jour, mais aucun n'en sortit. Asgore les attendait patiemment. Ses regrets étaient si forts qu'il en venait à souhaiter que plus aucun humain ne descende dans cet endroit.  
Mais à chaque fois qu'il avait pris les armes contre un humain, son unique but, son unique objectif lui revenait à l'esprit. En plus du regret, un autre sentiment l'emplissait.

La DÉTERMINATION.

 **Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

 **Je l'espère en tout cas ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Review ? :3**


End file.
